Swapped
by jazzaJ
Summary: If our favorite characters Cammie and Zach switched bodies. What would happen? rated T
1. Chapter 1

**What would happen if our two favorite characters switched bodies. Sorry If it's confusing, it was challenge to write. **

He had been following me for over an hour and I couldn't lose him. Every maneuver I tried to use, He found me. Every hiding spot I hid in, He found me. The only solution I had was going into the girls toliets as he couldn't follow me in there. I quickly walked into the girls toliets and Zach followed me. I turned around and looked him in the eye.

"Why do you keep on following me? can't you bug someone else!" I almost shouted. He smirked back at me.

"You're cute when you're angry.." I immediatly blushed and looked down to the floor.

"You didn't answer my question?" I kept my eye's glued to the floor.

"I followed you because I wanted to." He walked towards me and lifted my chin up with his finger. I glanced at his green eyes and blushed again. "and I wanted to talk to you about something!"

"about what?" I asked unable to wait for him to tell me

"this!" He put his hand into his pocket and took out a round wooden box. "There are two fingerprint scanners which are locking the contents of the box, one with the initials "BB" and one with "GG", I assumed it meant "Blackthorne boy" and "Gallagher girl". He looked at me for confirmation of his thoughts.

"And?" I asked wanting him to hurry up and tell me why he had been following me all day.

"and since you're my Gallagher girl I wondered if you could help me open it?" He asked.

"okay!" I was eager to find out what was in the box.

We both pressed our fingers to the scanner with our schools initials on and a sharp pain went into my finger and I yelped in surprise. Zach had the same reaction. It could of been a blood test yet no blood was collected through the scaner. I looked at my finger tip and it was coated in a purple substance. I tried to wipe it off on my trouser leg but it wouldn't come off. I spotted Zach doing the same thing.

"what was that!" I was a bit confused and it didn't help that the room was spinning.

"I don't know?" Zach sounded a tad off aswell.

"The famous Zach Goode doesn't know something!" I asked in a shocked expression. My vision started to fade.

"Ha ha very funny!"

Then I blacked out.

Pro's and con's of blacking out. A list by Cameron Morgan.

Con: It hurts like hell and back!

Con: After the trip to hell you will feel like shit.

Con:you feel different inside.

There were no pro's that I could think of.

I woke up and felt weird inside. I stretched my arms out and they felt a lot heavier. I looked down at myself and realised I was wearing boys clothing, in particular Zach's clothes. I looked with panic to my side and I saw myself lying down beside me. I was so confused and scared that I let out a scream and I realised that my voice had gotten lower. I ran over to the bathroom mirrors and I was met by a reflection that wasn't mine, it was Zach's. I started prodding and poking at my/Zach's face with my/Zach's hands. I looked back at my body on the floor and I realised that if i'm in Zach's body then he is in mine!

I was unsure whether to wake him up by calling my name or by calling his, I chose his. If anybody had entered the room at this point they would of been met by a strange sight, Zach leaning over Cammie trying to wake her up by calling his name.

"Zach! wake up!" I chanted over and over again. When he woke up and saw his body looming over him he freaked out. After we had both established that we were in each others bodies we didn't know what to do.

"Its all because you brought that stupid box!" I yelled at my body in my new deep voice.

"The box!" Zach said his pitch was my usual one. We both turned to look at where the box had fallen. Zach (in my body) picked up the box and opened it."It's a letter."

"I'm in your body because you wanted to open a box that contained a letter!" I tried to shriek in my new low voice.

Zach read the letter out; If you are reading this then the switching process has been complete in transfering a Gallagher girl and a Blackthorne boy into each others body. To switch back bodies you will need to understand how tough being a girl/boy is, good luck.

"Well this sucks!" Zach moaned. Suddenly the bell rang and girls started to enter the bathroom. Zach took the letter and the box and placed it into my bag. All the girls in the room were giving me weird looks so I quickly grabbed my bodies arm and ran out into the hallway. I spotted Macey and Bex across the hall and they waved in my direction so I waved back at them with a grin on my face. They gave me weird looks until I realised they were waving at Cammie and i'm in Zach's body.

"Zach." I whispeard into my ear "We can't tell anyone about this."

"Whatever." He waved at Bex and Macey and shouted across the hall "Gals wait up for your girl pal!" Then did a lame impression of a girl running trying to embarrass me in front of the whole school.

"CAMMIE!" I shouted over to Zach. Every girls head in the room turned. I did Zach's signature smirk and winked and Zach. "Cammie you are to good for me and my annoying ways! I'm so sorry for being like this, its just because you are so awesome I can't handle it!" all the girls let out a chorus of "awwww's" and I saw Zach giving me evils in my body.

"That's not true! I'm so mean to you when all you want to do is protect me! I am the one who should be saying sorry!" everyone looked confused as this wasn't normal behavoir for us. I would not let him win this one.

"Don't be stupid Cammie! You are amazing and I know you get mad when I stalk you, Its all because I am an obsessed freak and you are the better spy!"

"You're the better spy as you are strong and handsome!" My body took a step towards me.

"You're the better spy as you are brave and beautiful!" I took a step towards Zach.

"You're the better boy friend as you are a great kisser!" we were almost chest to chest in competition and position.

"You are a WAY better girlfriend as you are the best kisser ever!"

"YOU'RE BETTER!" we both shouted at the same time before leaning to kiss each other.

It was the most bizarre kiss I have ever had. Weird feeling swept through my body and I realised I was in control. It was like I was kissing myself and It felt odd but also it felt nice that Zach was feeling it to and I was able to control how long we kissed for once. This may be more fun than I thought!

ZPOV

After Cammie made a fool out of me and my body I tried to get revenge and it all ended in a steamy, odd, kiss. I was following Cammie's friends into her bedroom and as soon as we were all inside they started asking me questions and questions.

"What was that in the hall?"

"Do you love Zach?"

"Are you going out with Zach?"

"Are you going to wear that pair of shorts on the weekend?"

"Let me give you a makeover?"

"Help me with P.E tomorrow?"

I let out a high pitch wail "SHUT UP!" they all looked at me wondering what I was going to say. "I am madly in love with Zach! Does that answer your questions?"

Macey patted me on the shoulder "We new that Cammie!"

I knew it! She wanted me! "Where is my underwear draw?"

Bex gave me a weird look and pointed to the chest in the corner. I opened it and was met by boys heaven. I looked through the bra's a found she was a size "C" just as i'd suspected. I heard someone knocking on the door but I couldn't concentrate, all that was on my mind was the lace in front of me.

"Zach!" I turned and saw my body stomping towards me. Cammie realised her mistake and quickly corrected herself. "Oh...I mean...Cammie!"

"Yes Zach? I am just standing here looking and all my underwear and my favourite size "C" bra" I held one of her red lace bra's "It's so pretty!" I did a girl 'happy dance' that I'd seen on a movie and started clapping my hands together and giggling. All Cammie's friends thought she had lost it. I looked over to see Cammie putting a shocked expression on my face.

"Cammie! We need to talk now!" She said whilst dragging me outside.

"Sure what about?" I shrugged but it felt weird in her body.

"I need the loo!" She panicked and It wasn't a good look on me.

" Oh God!" I huffed.

We both promised to forget that traumatic experience as it was too weird to want to remember.

**Want me to continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to Grant hitting me with pillows and Jonas recording me. I was also connected by my finger to a machine on the bed side table. "What are you guys doing? I need my beauty rest" I snapped until I realised that I was in Zach's body. "Uhhh, I mean ... Slee..p?"

Grant and Jonas both burst into fits of laughter. "Hey Cams! We know its you!" I was gobsmacked.

"How did you know!?" They laughed again.

"We had a discussion about you with the girls last night. You and Zach... Well.. you and Cammie...ummm, you know what I mean, both of you have been acting differently so Jonas hooked you up to this techy machine. We weren't to sure at first as the results of the machine were always changing but when you started screaming and moaning Zach's name in your sleep we kind of figured it was you!"

If I was in my body I would of blushed so much! I buried my head into my pillow. "Cams! Don't worry, we won't tell Zach! Zach always screams your name while he is sleeping and we have never told you... oh wait... we never told your body!" someone knocked on the door so Jonas switched the video camera off and went to answer the door. All the girls including my body stormed into the room.

"Have you told him, I mean her?" Bex asked Grant.

"Yeah! We just filled him in, oh wait, her in! Is MR.S coming?"

"Yeah, he is on his way with Cammie's mum, but they know nothing yet!"

"WHY IS MR SOLOMAN AND MY MUM COMING HERE?" I shouted at bex and grant. Suddenly the door opened and in came the devils we were speaking about.

"Last time I checked Zach I was Cammie's mum and not yours?" My mother cocked her hip. SHIT I forgot about the body switching. "Hey Cam!" My Mum came over to my body and gave it a massive hug. My body gave me Zach's signature smirk over my mums shoulder.

"Mum, Err I mean, Ms Morgan, Cammie isn't your daughter, Cammie isn't Cammie, It's Zach, You aren't hugging me. Hey Mum!" Mr.S and my mum both gave me a weird look.

"What are you on about Zach?" Solomon asked me.

"Zach and me switched bodies, I'm Cammie!" My mum and Solomon couldn't stop laughing, they evidently didn't believe me. "Mum! Do you want me to prove it and tell every one the placing of your birthmark."

My Mum looked shocked. "How on earth did you get into Zach's body Cameron?"

"I have no idea, put please help me!" I leaned in and gave my mum a huge hug!

* * *

Me and Zach sat on my Mothers sofa while Mr Solomon was pacing the length of her office after asking us some questions. Zach tapped my knee and gave me a smirk on my face and then slowly began to lift the top that my body was wearing.

"Don't you dare!" I lunged to try and stop him but I was too late and his eyes were now glued to the underzone of my shirt. "You wanna play that game?" I popped open Zach's trousers and slowly began to lift his boxers.

"Okay! Okay! I won't look again! Zach whispered to me whilst he popped up the buttons to the trousers on his body with my small hands. Suddenly a tinglely feeling swept through my body and my lower region became more active and my eyes went wide.

"Zach, please move my bodies hand!" He looked at me and moved my bodies petite hand and his eyes widened as he took in what i said.

"Cammie, talking about weird feelings, i have weird cramps!" Zach whispered into my ear, I suddenly took into account the date and realised what was happening.

"My period!" I choked out, suddenly Mr Solomon and My mums heads turned my way!


	3. Chapter 3

"GAHHHHH!" Zach moaned. He was inside my body dealing with his first period. At the moment I was waiting on his every need whilst he was rolling around my bed in agony. "Cammieeee...I'm dying, It hurts SO bad!" He squeezed my hand, If I didn't have Zach's beefy hands it would of hurt a lot.

"Zach! We go through this every month and you never see us in the state your in! Man up and grow a pair!" Macey cocked her hip in Zach's direction. We all 'hive fived' Macey for her little speech while Zach shut up for a moment thinking about what Macey said to him and then he started groaning again. We all huffed in annoyance.

The door opened, i'd sent my mum of to get some medicine for Zach's period so I suspected it was her but as Zach was clinging to my arm I couldn't turn around.

"Mum, Do you have the medicine for Zach?" I asked without turning.

"What are you on about Zachy?" A whiny voice slid through the air. I turned round to see Tina standing in the doorway._  
_

"Oh... I meant... Cammie's mum, Do you have the medicine for... Zach's girlfriend... ,Cammie! Yeah, I meant that!"

"Okay Zachy-poo" Tina whined in my ear and placed her hand on my shoulder. She purred into my ear whilst trying to press her nonexistent cleavage into my chest. "You could always come over to mine if Cammie gets too much for you?"she whispered loud enough for everyone to hear and then she skipped away and out of the door.

The whole room burst out laughing, even Zach who was in pain. "She PURRED into my ear! PURRED! what the hell!" We all laughed at the fact that she had no idea she was trying to flirt with me and not Zach.

* * *

"OW, OW, OW, OW!" Zach moaned again! It was almost midnight and nobody could sleep.

"Zach! If you don't shut up I will eat you!" Screamed Liz. I know, LIZ!

"Get in there Liz and tell them who is boss!" Macey said proudly to liz.

"OUCH! It hurts so much!" Zach moaned again!

"Cammie! Massage your belly, I mean massage Zach's belly, your bodies belly!" Bex always massaged my belly when the pains got too bad but I understand she wouldn't do it for Zach!

I got up out of my makeshift bed on the floor and straddled my bodies waist and lifted my top up to reveal my belly.

"So forward Gallagher Girl, I like it!" Zach winked.

"Shut up Zach! I'm going to massage your belly to ease the pain!" I started to work some magic.

"That's nice..." Zach yawned.

After a while we all fell asleep and I gave Zach a quick peck. I hope he understands how tough being a girl can be now. Being a boy is so much easier...

**'That's no way to be thinking if you want your body back Cammie!**

**I posted another small chapter as you guys reviewed so quickly! LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**Hope you enjoyed the time in my head. I will be back!**

**(next chapter involves a bit of pain for cammie but will that turn into romance, wait and seeeeeee!)**


End file.
